


what do you want?

by bimania



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania
Summary: Gundham hits up Kazuichi while he's at a party. Kazuichi is annoyed because gundham only ever talks to him when he needs something. But this time is different.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 46





	what do you want?

Kazuichi was genuinely having a good time for once in his life. He was surrounded entirely by the people who he knew cared about him. That was until he got a text message from the contact he had saved as 'Asshole.' Gundham fucking Tanaka. How dare he. Especially today. 

It was one of kazuichi's points to leave gundham in the past. Gundham only wanted to be friends with him when he was broken up with his partner. Otherwise, he wanted nothing to do with kazuichi. What a bitch. 

Alas, he opened the message anyways. 

𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰, 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘭. 

Somehow, the nickname started to make kazuichi melt, but he was going to stand his ground. Sure he liked gundham. Of course he liked the one man that was capable of messing with his feelings the way gundham does. 

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵. 

He responded with something so dull, brief, and devoid of emotion. Something he knew gundham would read as annoyance, because truly, he was annoyed. 

𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺, 𝘬𝘢𝘻𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪. 

Not the real name. He was truly starting to get under kazuichi's skin, but he refused to give in just yet. 

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 

God he hoped that wasn't too harsh. He already knew. He knew she had gone and broke up with him because she was tired of his 'weirdness'. And he knew he was going to be upset. The text seemed mocking now, and he wanted to take it back, but gundham was already typing. 

𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘮. 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 

Kazuichi sighed as he pulled himself up. Gundham really had him wrapped around his finger. What a pain. 

He called to Fuyuhiko and stated he was leaving before grabbing his coat and walking out the door. 

𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘯. 

He put his phone away and began his treck. It was around 2 in the morning in the middle of january so it was absolutely freezing. Every breath he took produced a cloud from his mouth. He watched the empty streets, as he took his time to get to gundham's place. He had a bad feeling about it all, but he had a special place in his heart for gundham, what could he do? 

The weather and the darkness just emmitted meloncholy. It was a much similar feeling to the one in kazuichi's chest. The wind ruffled his hair as he rounded the corner into an alley. This is where gundham lived. 

His chest ached as he began to slowly climb the stairs to the small apartment. Gundham must have heard him because he met him on the porch with a smile. 

"Good morning, dark prince!" 

What a guy. He really knew how to get kazuichi happy. But that feeling didn't last as he remembered why he was here. A smile that had grown on his face just seconds ago was replaced by a frown. 

"Why did you want me here?" 

Gundham sensed the annoyance, but never dropped his own smile. 

"It is best that you take a seat on the inside before i share that information." 

Kazuichi, pushed past and rid himself of his shoes and jacket before making it inside, and ploping down on the couch. A sudden wave of anxiety began to settle into his gut, but he wouldn't let that show. 

"Why did you want me here?" he tried to sound as disinterested as possible, but the cracks in his voice betrayed him. 

"Well Mortal, It seems that I, gundham tanaka, have broken up with my previous lover," he spoke in his condescending tone that screemed 'i am greater than thee' It annoyed kazuichi. 

"and what does that have to do with me?" He was able to successfully sound disinterested this time. His eyes reflected his annoyance, and his tone was almost a scoff.

Gundham cleared his throat. "Well you see, mortal, I found I was never in love with that fiend," he raised his scarf to cover his face," It was you that my heart has desired all along." 

What!? Out of everything kazuichi had expected, Gundham liked him? 

"You asshole!" kazuichi was angry. He stood up, pushing his finger into gundham's chest and backing him into a wall. "You only ever talk to me when you're single, you use me to fill some sort of wierd void, you lead me on for god knows how long and now, NOW, you like me???" the sentance ran on fast and loud, and kazuichi was in tears by the time he spat it all out. 

He balled his hands into gundham's shirt but refused to look up. "And the worst part," he spat out between short breaths," the worst part is i love you. I would forgive you a million times if it meant i could stay by your side." 

Gundham rubbed his back, "I am truly sorry my prince, it would appear i was too blind to see it." He quit the motion and wrapped his arms around kazuichi. 

The latter pushed gundham back softly, just so he could look him in the face. "If I accept your confession, you gotta promise me to never treat me like i'm disposable ever again." 

"Never again my paramour. I shall stay loyal to you until the end of time" 

"Good," kazuichi burried his face back into gundham's chest. 

Gundham spoke once again. "May I... May we kiss, dark prince?" he asked for certainty. 

Kazuichi didn't give him an answer, opting to pull him down and kiss the other instead. Upon seperating they both looked at eachother breifly before returning to their former postion. 

"Thank you," kazuichi said with a small grin. 

"No, it is i who should be offering you my gratitude, kazuichi. Thank you" 

Kazuichi hummed, giving gundham the final say in the matter. 

"I'm tired, can we go to sleep?" Kazuichi asked before a yawn escaped his mouth. 

"Of course, pink one, shall we also participate in what you mortals call 'cuddling'" 

'mhm' said kazuichi as he dragged gundham to bed, 'but i'm the big spoon!' he said for clarity. Gundham chuckled. 

"as you wish"

**Author's Note:**

> i literally started writing this on new years bc somebody i used to know hit me up and it made me mad and then i dipped for a while. oops✌ anyways have this mess.


End file.
